


Побег из Гундабада

by Esthree



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, M/M, Superheroes, Supervillains
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esthree/pseuds/Esthree
Summary: Торин, по сути, Бэтмен. Бильбо, по сути, все это достало.





	Побег из Гундабада

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Breaking Gundabad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/706201) by [The Feels Whale (miscellea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscellea/pseuds/The%20Feels%20Whale). 



  
Бильбо потребовалось три месяца, чтобы внедриться в гундабадский ближний круг. За это время он прошел путь от мелкой шестерки до подручного, был на подхвате, дослужился до оперативного агента с солидной репутацией и в итоге стал личным помощником Больга. Он потратил на это каждый час из этих трех месяцев и девять десятых душевного здоровья, точнее того, что от него осталось, после того, как М.А.Й.Я.Р. подключили его к этой операции. 

Серьезно, после всего Бильбо клянется, что захлопнет дверь перед носом Гэндальфа в следующий раз, когда тот заявится к нему домой... если, конечно, Гэндальф вообще когда-либо доверит ему оперативную работу, потому что нынешняя миссия вот-вот полетит псу под хвост.

Лицо человека, то есть, простите, _гнома_ , находящегося в камере для допросов, Бильбо узнает сразу же. Да любой бы узнал, учитывая, как часто оно оказывается на обложках паршивых желтых газетенок. Принц-в-изгнании Торин Дуринсон не может похвастать особой репутацией — если не считать репутацию законченного алкоголика, который не вылезает из реабилитационных центров и курсов по управлению гневом — словно что-то другое было бы вопиющим нарушением стиля.

Однако Торин, известный Бильбо по газетным статьям и одной весьма краткой встрече на банкете, не имеет ничего общего с пленником, что сидит сейчас с каменным лицом, прикованный к стулу. Оглядываясь назад, Бильбо думает, что давно должен был узнать гномью работу в кольчуге Дубощита, наручах и обрамленных мехом доспехах и сделать нужный вывод.

Холеного, напыщенного болвана, который однажды умудрился пролить шампанское на лучший костюм Бильбо, а потом имел наглость рявкнуть, чтобы тот не стоял у него на пути, будто подменили; вместо него перед Бильбо — опытный воин с проседью в волосах, стальным взглядом и решительно сжатой челюстью. Тот, кто положил конец гундабадской контрабанде на Восточном Побережье. Тот, кого Азог поклялся прикончить собственными руками, и получил вместо одной из них кровавый обрубок.

Дубощит сидит в комнате для допросов, и теперь, когда его железная маска снята, он производит еще более пугающее впечатление — возможно, потому, что ничто не сдерживает бушующую в синих глазах неприкрытую ярость.

По спине у Бильбо пробегает холодок, хотя уж ему-то, пожалуй, ничего не грозит, учитывая, что он находится в безопасности по другую сторону одностороннего зеркала. Пусть пойманный и связанный, Дубощит прекрасно запоминает лица, и стоит ему освободиться — он отправится _на охоту_... и Бильбо более чем уверен, что ничто его на этом пути не остановит. 

Должно быть, ведущий допрос гоблин чувствует то же самое. Он разглядывает Дубощита, вертя в когтях его маску, но его свободная рука тянется к ножу на поясе.

Проклятье.

Бильбо наклоняется к микрофону и его голос, измененный специальным фильтром, раздается в соседней комнате:

— Я бы не стал этого делать, — он нарочито растягивает слова, изо всех сил изображая ленивое пренебрежение. — Азог захочет разобраться с ним лично. Обработай его, если надо, но он еще будет нужен живым. 

Гоблин злобно ощеривается, но руку с пояса убирает. Бильбо кивает орку, наблюдающему за допросом.

— Присмотри за ним. Останови, если он снова забудется. Азог с нас всех шкуры спустит, если ему не удастся прикончить пленника самому.

— Есть, сэр, — рычит тот. Можно уходить. Орки считаются чуть выше рангом, чем гоблины, даже если технически они принадлежат к тому же виду. Айкью у них повыше — хоть и не настолько высокий, как у эльфа или даже человека — и лучшее понимание причинно-следственной связи... особенно, если от этого зависит их собственное благополучие.

В ближайшие полчаса, которые понадобятся Бильбо, чтобы подготовить пути отхода и уничтожить любые улики, по которым Азог сможет их вычислить, за Дубощита можно не беспокоиться.

Он не тратит время попусту. Гэндальф устроил для него тайник с экипировкой, и Бильбо находит его во втором из возможных обговоренных мест: в котельной на самом верху, куда подручные Азога редко заглядывают. За состоянием систем они почти не следят, в основном потому, что квалифицированных рабочих не хватает, а гоблины — и орки — не привыкли заниматься ремонтом самостоятельно.

Бильбо выскальзывает из своего любимого дорогущего костюма от Армани и, не раздумывая, бросает его в топку. По нему Варг, при желании, сможет без труда его выследить. Он облачается в свой собственный костюм: не такой вычурный, как у Дубощита, но вполне подходящий для его целей. 

Затем он проскальзывает в серверную и запускает вирусные программы, которые сотрут любое упоминание о нем из гундабадских архивов, удалят видео с камер наблюдения, по которым можно установить его личность, и отправят любые полезные сведения, которые удастся раздобыть в М.А.Й.А.Р. В комнате для допросов есть автономная аналоговая видеосистема, как раз, чтобы предотвратить подобные эксцессы, но, к счастью, именно туда Бильбо отправится в последнюю очередь после того, как активирует в своем кабинете ароматическую бомбу.

Орк за столом даже не оборачивается при появлении Бильбо и тут же бесшумно валится, получив в ухо пулю из пистолета с глушителем. Уничтожить свидетельства допроса Дубощита не такая уж простая задача. Есть, по меньшей мере, две видеокамеры с отдельными кабелями и запись звука с микрофонов, и Бильбо не уверен, что ничего не пропустил.

Он прикрепляет взрывчатку на тело убитого орка и отправляется за Его-некогда-Высочеством.

Гоблин чересчур увлекся «обработкой», но Дубощит еще жив. Жив и в ярости, это ясно, хоть он хоть и продолжает молчать.

Улыбнувшись, Бильбо кладет руку гоблину на пояс. Тот даже не успевает удивиться, прежде чем смертельный разряд электричества из контактной поверхности в центре изоляционной перчатки прошивает его насквозь.

Дубощит пытается просверлить его взглядом... нет, просто смотрит, уставившись на него незаплывшим глазом, а по его усам течет тонкая струйка крови, скапливаясь в уголке рта.

— ...Жало? — Это первое, что он произносит, с тех пор, как службе охраны Бильбо удалось его схватить.

— Во плоти, — язвительно отвечает Бильбо, опускаясь на колени рядом со стулом Дубощита, чтобы разрезать пластиковые стяжки, сковывающие его руки. Может показаться, что их чересчур много, но Бильбо сделал выводы после прошлого раза, когда Дубощита попытались заковать в наручники. У этой сволочи широкие запястья и необычайно гибкие кисти, и он без проблем умеет вывихивать большие пальцы. Не придуманы еще наручники, которые могли бы его удержать, что весьма прискорбно, учитывая, как соблазнительно они смотрелись бы на этом эреборском тайном борце за свободу.

— Что ты... — тот заходится кашлем и выплевывает на пол зуб. Зуб золотой, и Дубощит выдает свое происхождение, когда прерывается, чтобы поднять его и положить в карман. — Какого хрена кот-взломщик делает в Гундабадской крепости? Насколько мне известно, у Азога нет дорогих полотен, которые ты мог бы стянуть.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — интересуется Бильбо, освобождая ноги Дубощита. Эру всемогущий, даже его сапоги с металлическими носами покрыты узорами королевской семьи. Как только Торина до сих пор не раскусили? _Как_?! — Может у него есть неожиданные увлечения? Даже Саурон любил собак". — Он вручает гному его маску и знаменитый щит из дубовой ветви. Дубощит заметно морщится, протягивая руки, но бережно прижимает щит, подтверждая тем самым подозрения Бильбо: у него лишь один-единственный экземпляр. Большинство его знакомых из преступного мира уверены, что у Дубощита их, по меньшей мере, двадцать, но Бильбо как-то раз совершил ошибку, прихватив его как сувенир. Дубощит тогда целую неделю не давал ему покоя, срывая все операции, пока Бильбо не отправил щит ему обратно в коробке, полной роз... точнее, роз и замаскированного передатчика. 

К делу. 

— У нас есть пятнадцать минут, прежде чем сработает бомба, которую я установил в наблюдательном пункте. — Бильбо тянет его за собой в коридор. Дубощит послушно следует за ним, оберегая правый бок. Проклятье. Хорошо, если гоблин не сломал ему ребра. Если они только треснули, то он наверняка полезет в драку. — Если нас заметят, держись сзади. С гоблинами я разберусь.

— Не дури, — рычит Дубощит. — Тоже мне закоренелый убийца.

Бильбо в ответ щелкает своей электрической перчаткой, и Дубощит отшатывается. — Тебе стоит знать, что если я предпочитаю чего-то не делать, это не значит, что я не могу. Можем мы наконец пойти, или ты хочешь остаться здесь и еще поспорить? — К счастью, Дубощит не сможет долго строить из себя мачо, учитывая, на сколько Бильбо поставил таймер.

— Иди без меня. Я пришел сюда за Азогом, — рявкает Дубощит.

Ну конечно.

— Тогда ты выбрал неудачное время, — вздыхает Бильбо. — Азога вызвали на запад провести рейды, а Больг отлучился на денек, так что их обоих нет. А теперь, если ты не в курсе, я только что послал варгу под хвост тщательно подготовленную операцию по внедрению ради того, чтобы вытащить твою неблагодарную задницу, так что будь любезен — хотя бы подними ее и двигай. — Взрыв в отдалении (вероятно, ароматическая бомба, которую он оставил в своем кабинете) раздается одновременно с его последними словами. 

— Во имя Ауле, что за вонь? — стонет Дубощит четверть часа спустя и Бильбо включает фильтры в маске.

— Ароматическая бомба, — усмехается он. — Они здесь держат варгов. Запах отобьет им обоняние на несколько дней.

— Умно, — неохотно признает Дубощит, что можно считать высшей похвалой из его уст.

Они успевают добраться до туннелей, прежде чем комната допросов взлетает на воздух. Бильбо выхватывает сотовый и набирает код, активирующий остальные заряды, которые он раньше установил по всему Гундабаду. — Не вздумай копаться, — сообщает он Дубощиту. — Скоро здесь будет очень громко. 

— Как я раньше в тебе этого не замечал, — хмыкает тот и тут же разражается проклятиями, когда начинаются взрывы. Им становится не до разговоров.

У Бильбо припрятан мотоцикл недалеко от укромной заболоченной долины, куда выходят гундабадские служебные туннели. Не такой навороченный, как реактивный суперджет Дубощита, но не все же принадлежат к королевской семье, а потребности в транспорте у Бильбо весьма скромны. Джет, кстати, находится неподалеку — спрятан под стволом рухнувшего дерева, Бильбо притормаживает и ссаживает Дубощита возле кабины.

— Отправляйся домой и сделай рентген, — говорит он. — И в следующий раз проверяй получше информацию.

Дубощит поворачивается к нему, суровый и неприступный в своих мехах и стальном доспехе... и криво усмехается.

— Да информация-то как раз была верна. Я просто не ожидал, что новым талантливым помощником Больга окажешься именно ты. 

Это единственное предупреждение, которое получает Бильбо, и его недостаточно, чтобы успеть соскочить с мотоцикла до того, как срабатывает электрошоковое устройство, которое ублюдок на нем прикрепил. Костюм Бильбо частично рассчитан, чтобы выдержать электроудар, но защищены только ноги, руки и область груди. 

Последнее, что он чувствует — как большие сильные руки в перчатках подхватывают его, и хриплый голос произносит: — Прости, Жало.

***

Бильбо просыпается — не то, чтобы он вообще этого ожидал — в постели в строго охраняемом психиатрическом отделении госпиталя Ривенделла. Он прикован к кровати, но рядом на пластиковом стуле сидит Гэндальф. Когда Бильбо пытается сесть, тот закрывает свою книгу и откладывает ее в сторону. Он неопределенно поводит рукой в сторону потолка, и Бильбо замечает установленную там камеру.

— Они сняли твои отпечатки, — говорит Гэндальф. — Инспектор Трандуил какое-то время будет ходить, задрав нос. 

— Неужели? — вздыхает Бильбо. — Я мог бы поклясться, что меня сдал Дубощит.

— Верно, но официально заслуга принадлежит тому, кто произвел арест, — поясняет Гэндальф. Он наклоняется к Бильбо и ободряюще пожимает его плечо. — Тебе бы стоило прийти ко мне, друг мой. Я нашел тебе адвоката, но не знаю, что тут еще можно сделать. 

— Посмотрим, — Бильбо поворачивает голову и ощущает, как отмычки, что Гэндальф только что незаметно сунул ему, скользят по ключице.

— Мне пора идти, но я еще вернусь, — Гэндальф поднимается и выходит из палаты. Камера наблюдения взрывается с громким хлопком пять минут спустя, и Бильбо наконец может заняться наручниками.

Это не самый трудный побег из тех, что он совершал, и в этот раз его прикрывает М.А.Й.Я.Р. Домой получается вернуться только через три недели, но Бильбо Бэггинс — зажиточный хоббит, имеющий склонность к внезапным отлучкам. Никто из соседей уже не удивляется, если его не бывает месяц-другой.

Поставив на пол в прихожей сумку с вещами, он обнаруживает, что в гостиной его дожидается Торин Дуринсон. Бильбо обводит его взглядом, пытаясь понять, как он к этому относится. С одной стороны, Дубощит сдал его полиции. С другой — это хотя бы не Лобелия.

— Я помню тебя, — говорит Торин, когда Бильбо проходит мимо него, чтобы распахнуть шторы. — Ты тот мелкий навязчивый репортер из светской хроники, который заявился без приглашения на мой прием по случаю зимнего солнцестояния в прошлом году. 

— Да, — признает Бильбо. — Тот костюм обошелся мне в четыре сотни, и я намерен выставить тебе счет.

— Ты присматривал, что бы у меня украсть, — парирует Торин, пройдя к его буфету и наливая себе бренди. Титулованная сволочь. — Я не должен тебе ни монеты.

— Неправда. — Он там находился, чтобы похитить телефон у сенатора Гримы, что вовсе не то же самое. Кроме того, Торинова коллекция чудовищно переоцененного современного искусства совершенно никчемна и абсолютно неподъемна. Бильбо проводит пальцем по подоконнику и вздыхает, обнаружив на нем тонкий слой пыли. Надо будет поговорить с уборщицей. — И ты не знал этого тогда.

— Не знал, — соглашается Торин. — Я намеревался предложить тебе остаться на ужин и отправить твой костюм в чистку, но тут оказалось, что спутник Сарумана Белого — один из назгулов.

Бильбо помнит это. Испорченный костюм послужил удачным предлогом, чтобы удалиться, прежде чем Грима заметил бы пропажу своего блэкберри. Но он не знал, что телохранитель Сарумана был призраком. Саруман — глава М.А.Й.А.Р., хотя Бильбо работает в основном напрямую на Гэндальфа. 

Пожалуй, стоит навести справки, прежде чем соглашаться на дальнейшее сотрудничество с ними.

— Я не собирался причинять тебе неприятности, — сообщает Бильбо, когда Торин возвращается с двумя бокалами бренди и протягивает ему один. Бильбо берет его и какое-то время покатывает в ладонях. Он получил этот набор в подарок от Гэндальфа: бокал нагревается, если специальное нанопокрытие внутри вступает в реакцию с любым существующим ядом или наркотиком. Стекло в его руке остается прохладным.

— Я знаю. И я не планировал сдавать тебя Трандуилу, тем более, после того, как ты выяснил, кто я такой. — Торин делает глоток и одобрительно кивает. — Я отправился в больницу, чтобы меня подлатали на скорую руку, но вместо моего знакомого там оказался один из его людей. Кстати, я отправил друга, чтобы он все подчистил и уничтожил все сведения о твоем аресте. У меня есть свои контакты в полиции. 

— Что ж, тогда мы в расчете. — Бильбо поворачивается к Торину, оглядывая его с интересом. — И зачем ты пришел?

— Нам есть, что обсудить, — Торин ставит свой бокал на стол. — Ты знаешь, кто я, а я знаю, кто ты. Мы можем либо уничтожить друг друга, либо согласиться оставить друг друга в покое.

— Так ты предлагаешь хранить секреты друг друга под угрозой взаимного разоблачения? — фыркает Бильбо. — Ты не доверяешь даже другим членам Лиги Лесных Следопытов. С чего бы тебе доверять мне?

— Ну, начнем с того, что ты не эльф и не рос среди них, — говорит Торин, подходя ближе. — Договоримся, что ты прекращаешь свои операции в Эреборе, а я не стану обращать внимания на то, что ты творишь во всей остальной Арде. Это хорошая сделка для тебя.

— Я не могу выбирать, чем мне заниматься, — хмурится Бильбо. — Эребор — крупный политический центр. 

— Если тебе позарез потребуется действовать в Эреборе — будешь делать это через меня, — вся напускная вежливость слетает с Торина как шелуха, и он придвигается вплотную, нависая над Бильбо. — Выбирай.

— И что же не позволит нам причинить друг другу неприятности? — Бильбо не собирается отступать. У него в кармане три бомбы размером с вишню и маленький электрод, вмонтированный в наручные часы, но Торин выше его на голову и весь — сплошные мышцы. Если им предстоит схватиться в рукопашную, Бильбо может никогда больше не вернуться домой. 

— Предполагается, что я буду доставлять тебе такое удовольствие в постели, что ты не захочешь от меня избавляться, — уголок губ Торина ползет вверх и... постойте... что? 

— Что? — Бильбо чувствует, как его бросает в жар. Он свыкся с постоянным легким флиртом в разговорах с Дубощитом, но...

— Ты забыл тот случай, когда я вылил на тебя бокал шампанского, которое в прямом смысле слова на вес золота, только ради того, чтобы вытряхнуть тебя из твоего проклятого строгого костюмчика? — Торин поднимает руку, касаясь щеки Бильбо кончиками пальцев. — Или то, как я все время отвлекаюсь на твою обтянутую латексом задницу в этом кошачьем наряде, каждый раз, когда мы деремся? — Он смотрит на Бильбо, склонив голову набок, и его потемневшие глаза выдают бушующие внутри эмоции. — А ты легко краснеешь. Не ожидал. Это объясняет, почему у тебя маска во все лицо. 

— У меня там встроенный противогаз, — огрызается Бильбо, но не двигается с места. Сердце бьется, как отбойный молоток и — Эру помоги ему — он всерьез думает о том, чтобы затащить Торина Дуринсона в спальню, которую не проветривали уже два месяца, и затрахать его до полного изнеможения. 

— Умно, умно... — Пальцы Торина ныряют за его ухо и ладонь ласково ложится на щеку. — Ну же, полурослик. Поверь мне.

— Я об этом пожалею, — Бильбо на мгновение прикрывает глаза, прижимаясь к его руке.

— О, несомненно, — соглашается Торин, и от его поцелуя у Бильбо внутри прокатывается обжигающая волна до самых пяток. Они оба тяжело дышат, неохотно отрываясь друг от друга.

— ... или нет. — Бильбо рвано вздыхает и берет Торина за руку. — Правило первое: я не хочу, чтобы мое лицо появилось на обложке таблоида в качестве твоего нового трофея. 

— Не могу ничего обещать, — Торин следует за ним по коридору. — Но для тебя — попробую. Махалова борода, Жало, сколько же на тебе всего надето? Сюртук, жилет, рубаха, воротничок, шейный платок, а это что — нижняя рубашка?

— И это ты еще не добрался до моей нательной брони, — Бильбо усмехается, глядя, как у Торина от одного только упоминания загораются глаза. — Никакого оружия в спальне.

— Проклятье. Подожди-ка, — бормочет Торин и вытаскивает длинный нож, спрятанный в штанине. За ним появляются маленький пистолет, еще один нож и пара метательных кинжалов. Он оставляет их на инкрустированном столике в холле под мирно глядящим на них портретом матушки Бильбо. — Теперь ты, — хрипло говорит он Бильбо.

Бильбо аккуратно вытаскивает миниатюрные бомбы из карманов и кладет их рядом с огромным ножом Торина. Торин издает стон, когда следом на стол отправляются электрод, игольчатый пистолет, телескопическая дубинка, два газовых баллончика и шокер размером с ладонь. 

— Никаких ножей? — спрашивает Торин и улыбается, когда Бильбо достает из-за спины клинок, благодаря которому он получил свое прозвище. — Вот так-то лучше.

— Я должен был догадаться, что тебе непременно нужен нож, — смеется Бильбо и охает, когда Торин подхватывает его на руки.

— Показывай, где у тебя спальня, Жало, — рычит он. — Мы не закончили переговоры.


End file.
